


To: Foggy

by derekstilinski



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Matt Takes Selfies, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by foggyasfuck's post on tumblr. Matt sends Foggy blurry, badly-framed nudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To: Foggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milksfavourite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksfavourite/gifts).



> I might write more of this, I'm not sure! But it's done for now. I haven't written smut in a while holy shit. Reo I really hope you like this!

"It'll be just a few days," Foggy promises as he gets his bags put away on the bus, "I'll call every night."

"Give Grandma Nelson my best," Matt says, holding onto Foggy's lapel, fingers anxiously rubbing at it.

"I will. Hey, Matty..." Foggy's hand finds his, squeezes, "I will be back. Listen, don't get into too much trouble. I mean it. I can't come back to find the rug soaked in blood, okay?"

"You be careful, too." Matt tells him, and Foggy chuckles before kissing him.

"If the old bingo ladies hit on me, I'll remind them I'm taken," Foggy rubs his cheek, kissing him again quickly, "Bus is about to take off. I'll call you tonight."

"I love you." Matt says quietly as Foggy's hands leave him.

"I love you too, my one and only!" Foggy loudly makes a show of it, just because he can. Because he wants to. And to cover up how much he'll miss Matt.

Matt's cheeks tint and he smiles, waits until the bus drives off to go back to Claire waiting at her car. He feels cold on the side Foggy's usually at.

"You look like a kicked puppy." She says, twirling her keys around on her finger. Matt shrugs.

\--

After a good mediation session that night, Matt crawls into bed. There's usually so many sounds during this time, when he's getting comfortable and settled. Foggy's breathing, the rustle of clothes, Foggy humming, the clink of cups into the sink or empty bottles onto the counter, the whir of the bathroom light when Foggy brushes his teeth--Just Foggy's existence. Matt has gotten so used to it, that it feels quiet without it. He drops his head into a pillow and sighs.

" _Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. F--_ " Matt flops himself back over and quickly silences his phone, which he's been holding to his chest for the better part of an hour.

"I miss your noises," Matt says as he settles the phone against his ear.

"My sexy noises or something else? You bein' naughty, Murdock?" Foggy chuckles from the other end of the line. It sounds fuzzy, like every phone call does to him.

"The way you get ready for bed at night before crawling in next to me." Matt closes his eyes, focuses on Foggy.

"Oh, Matt... You get all sweet when I think you're gonna be dirty."

"I can be dirty too, if you want me to be."

Foggy snorts, and the phone shifts, like he's moving around, "Yeah, right. Where are you, Matty? Not out, right?"

"In bed. You've spoiled me, taking up half the bed and making me warm at night. It feels like there's bed for miles, and it's all freezing." Matt confides softly, rolling onto his side and pulling the blanket closer around him.

"I left you one of my hoodies. Smells like me.  _Boyfriend essence_." Matt can hear him smiling, and can just faintly hear his pulse.

Matt loosens his hold to prepare for getting up, "Where?"

"On top of the dresser. I folded it."

Matt stands and strides over to the dresser, lifting Foggy's sweatshirt with ease. He settles his phone down to put it on, "You suck at folding."

He slips his arms in and the fleece rubs against his skin. Warm, comforting, and the fading scent of Foggy's cologne. There's cotton and polyester and probably something else too, but it's Foggy's so he deals with it. Foggy laughs on the other end of the phone, "And you can't tell half your socks apart, but I don't point it out,"

Matt can smell Foggy's coconut shampoo when he adjusts the hood, and he basks in it for a long moment. He'd love to run his fingers through Foggy's hair, listen to him ramble on about if he should wear the manbun out, since he's been trying it here at home for weeks now. Matt doesn't take a side on it, because he likes it both ways. The flow of his hair when it's down is easier to touch, but Matt likes to flick the bun of Foggy's hair sometimes when it's up. It always makes him smile when Foggy blusters and bats at his hands.

"Matt? Foggy to Matt, come in. Did I drop a call? Fuck, I--"

Matt shakes himself from his thoughts, "Oh! Sorry, hey. I'm here. I'm still here."

"You okay? Didn't get a lame, witty reply. I got worried."

"I'm fine. I got distracted," Matt retrieves his phone and goes back to bed, fitting his head into the hood as he settles back down, "So um, how is everyone?"

"They're good. Nana took a spill down the front steps but nothing's broken. She's still laid up at the hospital, hitting on all the cute nurses."

Matt chuckles softly, "I'm glad she's okay."

Foggy hums in agreement, then says, "She made me bust out the photos almost as soon as I got there. Couldn't wait to see new ones of us."

"Did she miss me?" He asks, thumb and index finger rubbing circles at the fleece lining in the sweatshirt's right pocket.

"Like burning. I told her, next family reunion, you'll be there. Just like all the other times. She got all excited. She told me to tell you that she expects a kiss."

Matt laughs, "She can have whatever she wants."

"Oh, Matty. Don't tell her that, she'll fall in love with you. She'll be asking for kisses and cold cuts and to make you a sweater that'll be too itchy for your super sensitive skin to tolerate." Foggy's laughter is one of the sweetest sounds Matt has ever heard.

"Aw, but it's Nana. You know I would." Matt smiles. She's a wonderful woman, Foggy's grandmother, she made him feel part of the Nelson family immediately. They all took him in and he can't be thankful enough for what they've given him.

"I know you would, you're right... That's why I love you. You'd do anything to help." Foggy's voice has turned softer, smoother.

"I love you, too." Matt tells him, feeling so relaxed at the tone of Foggy's voice. He loves listening to it. It can and has made him melt.

"I want you to actually rest. Get some sleep, rejuvenate your cells, all that crap." Foggy says, sounding like he'll be taking his own advice soon enough.

"I will. Goodnight." Matt smiles softly.

"Night."

Matt hangs up and slides his phone onto the table, then tries to do what Foggy told him to.

\--

Matt wakes up to the sound of his phone telling him he's received a multimedia message. He accepts it tentatively, and his phone reads the text for him, " _From: Foggy. Twelve fifty-seven AM. I can't sleep, this bed sucks. I miss you, so I thought I'd give you this_."

Matt hums in curiosity and plays the message. At first, he can't hear anything. He makes sure it's actually playing, concentrates his hearing, and that's when he catches it. He grabs for his headphones and fits them over his ears, plugs them in and turns up the volume. He starts it over and listens hard.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Foggy sent Matt his heart. It's grossly, stupidly romantic and the sound quality is atrocious. But Foggy has a cheesy romantics heart, and Matt is very comfortable listening to it. He's laughing and falling back against the bed with his hands over his headphones before he can even remember to check what time it is.

\--

He thinks about it a lot during the day. His mind flutters to Foggy while he's at work. He wonders what he could do in return. He could try to send his heartbeat, but Foggy did it for him because it's tailored to what Matt likes, to what he can enjoy. Most people text photos of themselves, and Foggy adjusted it for Matt.

Photos. Foggy loves those selfie things. He pulls Matt against his side and snaps them all the time. Matt hasn't taken a picture since he was nine, but he'd try it for Foggy. He'd try anything for Foggy, really. He feels it's such a great idea that he accidentally hits his knee on his desk while he pulls his phone from his pocket, "Karen? Would you come here for a second?"

He can hear her chair turn, and her heels being slipped back on, then the clicking as they stride across the floor. The wood thumps against her fingertips when she leans in the doorway, "Yeah?"

He raises his phone up, "Will you tell me if my camera is facing front or back? I remember them telling me I had two when I bought it, because I made some comment about how helpful that would be to me."

She chuckles softly and comes around his desk, the fabric of her skirt swishing and the smell of her perfume washing over him. She rests her hand on his desk to bend a bit, "Facing back, I can see your case files."

"How do I change that?" He angles his head up in the direction of her voice.

Her arm moves and her finger taps the screen, "There. There's a button in the top right hand corner to switch them. Now, I can see you. Well, your hair, the ceiling, and half of me. The button to take a picture is on the bottom of the screen, in the middle."

He tries angling his phone down, "Thank you."

"Of course... Do you want me to take your picture?" She asks, hand finding his shoulder.

"No, I've got it." He smiles, and he can sense her smiling, too.

"Then I'll just grab you another cup of coffee." She pats his shoulder and leans, picking up his nearly empty cup. The liquid splashes softly inside the ceramic with the motion.

He starts bracing his taste buds for the watery bitterness he knows will come, "You're the best, Karen."

When she's out in the kitchenette, he turns his full attention back on his phone. He tries to hold it perfectly straight and far enough like he feels Foggy do. He's not sure if he has it.

He grumbles to himself and tries to find what feels like the best angle, and has the idea to start close and branch out. Karen comes back in when he's got his phone pressed to his forehead.

She's actively holding back laughing, and he sputters with laughter before hers can break, "I know I look ridiculous."

"No, no. You're trying," Giggles weave around her words, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to take one of those selfie things. For Foggy, I mean. Not just for fun." He explains, slowing taking his phone away from his face. He presses the screen where Karen instructed, and it gives the snap of a camera shutter in reply. He stays where he is, very still, "That's it, right? How's it look?"

Karen brings his hand down against his desk and turns the device in his palm. She's quiet for a moment, then she's nodding, "It's pretty good. You've got the cutest smile, Matt."

He smiles again just for her, "Thank you. I need to send this off to Foggy."

"I'm sure he'll love it." She says, and heads back to her desk. He sends the photo off and tries to get back to work.

Foggy, at his grandmother's bedside, pulls out his phone and finds the message there waiting for him. He's grinning as soon as he sees it, "Aw, Matt."

Nana Nelson looks over from watching her stories, "What's that, my Foggy Machine?"

He chuckles, "It's Matt. He sent me a picture, and you know he's not really big on pictures. It's of half his face but it's... It's pretty great."

She reaches a hand out immediately, "My Matt? Oh, let me see!"

"He's technically my Matt, Nana." He says, but she's already cooing at Matt's selfie.

"Will you Twitter this to me?" She asks.

"I can just send it to your phone, Nana."

"Yes, tweet bird it to me."

"Okay."

\--

"You sent me a picture. Do you know how cute you are? I don't think you do." Foggy's saying over the phone that night.

"I do, actually. You told me when we first met." Matt chuckles, remembering it fondly. He had no idea how to respond, then.

"Oh, god. I started digging myself into a hole and was able to climb out. I blurted it out because I'm all for honesty. I was just a little too honest too fast." Foggy sounds embarrassed and Matt loves it.

He stifles a laugh, "It was fantastic. What did you call me after? To cover up for it? A duck?"

"A wounded, handsome duck, yeah." Foggy sounds like he's trying to burrow into the sheets. Matt laughs, loud and from the depths of his stomach.

"Yes, that was it! Oh, Foggy. Kissing me would have been more subtle."

Foggy hums, "In hindsight, yeah. I should have."

Matt unzips Foggy's loaned hoodie, "I wish you could right now."

Foggy sighs, "You miss me as much as I miss you?"

"Maybe more," Matt says, "I went on a patrol tonight, and almost forgot you wouldn't be here waiting for me."

"Are you okay?" Foggy asks immediately, sounding more alert.

"Yes, shh. Soften your voice again. Don't be worried," Matt closes his eyes, hand warm against his bare stomach, "You're probably so warm right now. I miss stealing it from you."

Foggy shifts, "You can't steal what's given to you. I love you, I let you have it."

"I'd let you have anything right now."

Foggy's breathing changes as the insinuation sinks in, "Phone sex, Matt? We're doing it?"

Matt's face reddens just a bit, but he wants to try. He presses on, "I want to. Are you alone? Can you?"

The phone shifts again, "Hell yes.  _Hell yes_. Did you know I dreamed about you last night? It felt so real."

"What happened? Tell me."  _I need to hear your voice_ , he doesn't add.

Foggy seems to know, anyway, "We were in a softly lit room. Don't remember where. It was cozy, warm... I was going down on you. God, you had your head back against the chair and were making these  _noises_."

Matt gives a soft moan, hand slipping over an old bruise to the waistband of his sleeping pants, "Descriptive words, Foggy."

"Like that one! All hot and pulling at my sanity. Like you have all the time in the world and you just want me to hear you."

"I want you to hear me, Foggy. I want you touch me."

There's a rustle of clothes over the line, "Jesus, Matt. What are you doing?"

"Language," Matt traces his fingers along the line of his waistband, humming softly in contemplation, "Waiting for you to tell me I can."

"Oh, my god," Foggy's voice gets muffled a little, like he's shoving his face into a pillow, "Touch yourself. Matt, please."

Matt flattens his hand and slides it past his waistband, fingers slowly circling his cock. He groans to let Foggy know, thumb trailing up to rub over the slit, "Foggy."

"Fuck, I wish I could see you right now. Take yourself out, spread those legs." Foggy's voice is just a little more gritty, but that loving undertone is still there, flowing strong. Matt feels a pang of adoration. He loves Foggy so much.

He shudders and hastily licks his palm. He grips and strokes himself slowly, hardening fully in his hand. He takes a breath and pulls his phone away, "Hold on."

Foggy whines but Matt pays it no mind, phone settling on his stomach as he wiggles his sleeping pants down his thighs. He fumbles a bit, finding the mute on their call and opening the camera. Foggy's moan makes his cock jump and precome leak copiously from the tip, and he messily tries to take a photo while dealing with the sensation.

"Fuck, come on," He waits impatiently for his phone to confirm it's been sent, then quickly gets back to Foggy, hitting unmute, already touching himself again, "Tell me what you're doing, please."

"Hand down my shorts. We should have had sex before I left. Even a quickie over the kitchen island," Foggy pants, and Matt throbs with want. He'd let Foggy have him against the windows facing the billboard if it made him sound like that. More precome builds at the head of his cock and he squeezes just under the head, so it drips down slowly onto his fingers with the rest. He groans shakily into the receiver and Foggy almost sobs in return.

"Fuck, Matt. Matty, _jesus_ \--If I could get my tongue on you right now..." Foggy's phone chirps softly, "What the f--A text?"

"Check it. Might be important." Matt grits out, grip tightening as his motions speed up.

Foggy groans in annoyance and Matt can hear him fumbling, then, "Oh, fuck! Matt, Matt!"

Matt's hips stutter up as he listens to the whimpers that sound over the line, the shaky gasp and heavy breaths. Foggy's quiet for a moment after that, then he's talking with a slightly hoarse breathlessness to his voice, "Oh my god, Matt. I-I just came everywhere. I made a mess of myself and it's your fault. I didn't even get to the ass stuff I wanted to."

Matt works his cock harder, moaning openly to the room, "The way you sound right now, Foggy..."

"The way you look right now. I'd give anything to lick you clean right now, buddy. You're leaking all over your dick," Foggy looks back at the picture quickly, Matt's cock half in the shot, muscled stomach clenched in pleasure, "Matty, come for me, please. Please, I need you to."

Matt's toes curl and he huffs, back arching slightly as he comes onto his stomach, whine pulling from his throat. He shakes as he settles back down, small groan leaving him as he relaxes his shoulders. Foggy sounds immensely pleased, bordering on smug, "There we go."

A sated hum works its way from Matt's lips and he lays his hand on his hip, trying to soften his panting so he can hear his lover, "Now I'm a mess, too."

Foggy laughs, a nice sleepy rumble,"You know I'd clean you up, you know how much of a whore I am for you."

Matt smiles, "I love you, Foggy."

"Love you too, Matty. You stay beautiful, okay?" Foggy sounds so adoring, and Matt's cheeks heat up. He's not ashamed to say so, but he keeps it quiet.

"Just go to sleep before you start drooling on your phone."

"Yes, sir."

Matt chuckles and hangs up, then inspects himself. Come and saliva on his hand, come pooled at his stomach with a few straying spurts. It's in his bellybutton and Foggy would laugh at him if he knew. He kicks out of his sleep pants and half cleans his hand on them, and finds his camera again.

He snaps one of the mess on his stomach, then gets the brilliant idea of running his fingers through it. He loves when Foggy sucks on his fingers, then gets enthusiastic and puts his mouth on Matt's thighs. Matt's cock stirs at the thought, and he takes another picture. He thinks of Foggy laughing kisses into his skin, and licking come from the head of his cock, and the noises he makes when Matt opens him up with his fingers. Matt brings his his fingers up to his mouth and tries so hard to act sexy. He's never really been fond of the taste of his own come, but he sneaks his tongue out to taste anyway, and immediately captures the moment.

He saves them and tosses his phone onto the pillow next to him, then goes to take a shower.

In the morning, he sends them off to Foggy in a slideshow.

Foggy chokes on his orange juice and has to lie to his great aunt about why he needed to inhale so quickly. They're blurry, terribly taken photos but Foggy gets the intent, so they're beautiful. He saves every one and debates the inappropriateness of setting Matt's new caller ID photo from one of them together to Matt sucking on his fingers, half out of frame and in the dark.

He does it anyway.


End file.
